Purpose built facilities housing multiple electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. One common example of such a facility is a datacenter. A datacenter is a building or structure housing multiple electronic devices often including, for example, computing, communication, storage, cooling and network devices. Since many such devices generate heat during their operation, and further since data centers are generally densely populated with such devices, cooling the devices within a datacenter becomes critical to ensure that correct device operating temperatures are maintained.